Eu lhe Darei Um Jardim
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Quando Cuddy está pronta para desistir de ser mãe, House se voluntaria como doador de uma maneira não muito convencional. Vira AU rapidinho. Leia e comente, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora: House M.D. não me pertence, nem os seus personagens. Esta fic começa na 3ª temporada, mas os capítulos individualmente indicam a data e o horário. Eu comece essa fic há um bom tempo atrás e decidi esperar até o capítulo da minha outra fic estar postado. No entanto, por causa de problemas com as datas, eu decidi postar agora. Então, Divirta-se!**

**Esta é uma tradução da fic originalmente escrita em Inglês. Eu preciso dar um grande, imenso, maravilhoso e fantástico agradecimento à minha tradutora fantástica, Bia!! Muito Obrigada, lindinha!**

**Nota da Tradutora: hey! Bom pessoal, esta é a minha primeira tradução de House!!! A Jilly está escrevendo a continuação dessa fic, e eu prometo continuar, okay?**

* * *

**Eu lhe Darei um jardim. – Tradução por Regine Manzato.**

* * *

**9 de Março de 2007 19h34.**

House entrou no escritório de Cuddy e jogou sua jaqueta e mochila no sofá dela.

- Muito bem! Vamos acabar com isso.

Cuddy estava arrumando alguns objetos sobre sua mesa. Passava há muito da hora de ir para casa e ela estava exausta. Confrontar House não era algo que ela estava preparada para fazer naquele momento.

- Acabar com o quê? – Ela mirou os olhos para ele por um segundo antes de voltá-los para a mesa.

House franziu as sobrancelhas. Dois dias atrás, ele pensou que ela tinha simplesmente se esquecido e faltado. Ontem, ele achou que ela tinha alguém para cumprir a missão ou que tinha feito sozinha. Hoje, ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas isso era definitivamente misterioso.

- A picadinha dolorida que estimula seus ovários sexy. – House respondeu para ela questionador.

- Ah… - Cuddy começou, sem manter contato visual enquanto ela empilhava as pastas. – Eu não estou mais fazendo.

Ela esperava que se uma coisa pudesse funcionar, isso seria que House pudesse esquecer aquilo e ir embora. Entretanto, sua sorte estava falhando ultimamente e House continuava parado ali. Cuddy parou todos seus movimentos, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

House estudou a atual posição de Cuddy, sua linguagem corporal, e as novidades que ela acabara de contar para ele. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e a encarou intensamente. Aquilo era_muito_ misterioso.

- Você está desistindo? – Ele perguntou e caminhou em direção ao sofá, libertando-a de seu olhar mortal.

Cuddy engoliu o nó em sua garganta e levantou a cabeça.

-Sim. Eu superei isso.

House parou, seus olhos suspensos na figura atrás do sofá. Ele olhou para Cuddy. Era evidente que ele estava intrigado com aquilo.

- Bom, então isso foi um gasto de tempo e dinheiro. – House lhe disse. – Se você queria jogar dinheiro fora, você poderia ter me dado. Fácil de gastar e nenhuma expectativa.

- Eu não estava tentando gastar dinheiro. – Cuddy se defendeu, com um olhar de tristeza em seu rosto.

House notou aquilo e diminuiu sua rudeza. – O que você estava tentando fazer?

- Você não tem idéia de como é, House. – Cuddy replicou brandamente e deu a volta na sua mesa, caminhando para seu casaco no canto da sala.

House virou, observando ela cruzar a sala. – Se importa em me esclarecer?

Cuddy estava colocando o casaco. Seus olhos presos em House. – Não.

- Qual é, Cuddy. – House falou brandamente. – Eu mantive o seu segredo até agora.

- Não é da sua conta o porquê eu ter decidido não seguir com isso. – Cuddy disse e colocou a bolsa no ombro. Ela se moveu para sair, mas House a parou.

- Sabe, se você não me disser, talvez eu tenha que perguntar para os outros sobre a sua falta de confiança em mim e o assunto daquelas pequenas injeções pode acontecer no meio da conversa. – House esperava que aquilo funcionasse.

Cuddy tirou seu braço da mão de House e o encarou – Você não vai me chantagear para te contar, House.

Com isso, Cuddy deixou o escritório. House colocou sua jaqueta rapidamente e agarrou sua mochila antes de sair para persegui-la. Ela estava andando para a vaga do carro quando ele finalmente a alcançou.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa no final de semana?- House perguntou indiferentemente.

- Vá embora. – Cuddy ignorou a pergunta dele.

House caminhou na frente dela, forçando-a a parar. – O que foi, Cuddy? O doador te encontrou e decidiu negar o esperma?

- Sim, como você sabia?

Cuddy tentou passar por House, mas ele cuidou, para que mesmo com a perna ruim, bloquear cada tentativa dela passar por ele. Sabendo que ele não desistiria, Cuddy parou e ficou na frente dele, claramente derrotada.

- Se rende? – House perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Cuddy olhou para o lado e soltou um suspiro. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente enquanto House tentava descobrir a opinião dela sobre ser privada de suas tentativas de fazer um bebê, agora que ele a havia parado.

- Você pode por favor ser humano uma vez e esquecer isso? – Cuddy perguntou, sem jamais tirar os olhos dos dele.

House deu de ombros. – Só estou tentando entender o que mudou você.

- Você quer entender alguma coisa, House? – Cuddy perguntou, a voz dela cerrada com tanta emoção de dor. – Tente entender a vontade de criar outra vida eficazmente. Tente entender a desesperança de urinar no bastão, _sabendo_ que vai dar negativo. Tente entender o que é fracassar de novo e de novo na única coisa que o você e seu corpo foram especialmente criados. Quando você entender isso, então nós podemos conversar.

Cuddy passou por House e ele a deixou passar. Os olhos dele nunca a deixaram enquanto ela fez seu caminho de volta ao lado do motorista do carro e saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Com um sentimento desconfortável no estômago, House virou e caminhou para sua vaga.

**9 de março de 2007, 22h13.**

- O que você quer? – Cuddy estava cansada e ainda estava contrariada do encontro mais cedo com House. Contudo, ela ainda concordava em abrir a porta para ele.

- Você vai me deixar entrar? – House perguntou. – É importante.

Cuddy o observou, incerta se poderia confiar nele. Um momento depois, ela deu um passo para trás e puxou a porta com ela. House mancou para dentro da casa dela e Cuddy apertou o roupão preto sobre sua camisola.

- Você tem sempre que aparecer tarde da noite sem ligar, House? – Cuddy perguntou enquanto fechava a porta da frente. – Está ficando chato.

House ficou parado no corredor dela, encarando-a. Inspirando, ele juntou a coragem. – Sabe, Cuddy, eu vim lhe oferecer uma pequena proposta. Eu pensei sobre o seu... dilema... e, eu quero ajudar. Então, eu vou- você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça enquanto suas sobrancelhas se juntavam.

House rolou os olhos com um suspiro. – Eu vou te ajudar. Com uma doação.

- Você quer me dar o seu esperma? – Cuddy não acreditava nele e precisou de todo seu poder para não rolar os olhos de volta para ele.

- Não quando você coloca desta maneira. – House removeu a adulação do rosto. – Fazer sexo com você soa um pouco mais atraente.

Você está brincando. – Cuddy o encarou.

- Não. – House respondeu brilhantemente. – O que mais você poderia pedir? Você me conhece bem o suficiente, eu tenho genes fantásticos, e não tenho um histórico médico terrível.

- Vício. – Cuddy apontou imediatamente.

- Isto é debatível. – House respondeu.

Cuddy cruzou os braços na frente do peito, ainda processando aquela informação. – O que você está sugerindo é claramente-

- Praticável? – House tentou terminar a frase dela.

- Não. – Cuddy respondeu em um tom baixo.

- Porque não? – House perguntou. Ele ainda estava tratando esse assunto pelo lado brilhante. A idéia lhe ocorreu há algumas horas atrás e ele finalmente havia tomado coragem o suficiente sobre assunto para tentar executá-lo.

- Porque. – Cuddy sabia que a resposta não era boa o suficiente. – Porque isso poderia se tornar desordenado, desajeitado, e completamente estranho.

- Porquê? – House estava intrigado com aquilo.

- House, eu trabalho com você. – Cuddy não entendia como House não conseguia ver o problema naquilo. – Eu sou sua_chefe_. Se eu... tiver um filho seu, você não acha que isso mudaria a nossa relação?

- Não. – House balançou a cabeça simplório. – E ninguém no hospital precisa saber. Eu posso fingir que não é meu. Eu não quero a criança.

Cuddy amoleceu um pouco. – Eu não acredito nisso.

- Tem alguma maneira que eu possa te provar? – House perguntou e deu um passo para mais perto de Cuddy. – Jurar na Bíblia? Ou no Juramento Hipocrático?

- Você não acredita em nenhum desses, então suas ações são insubstanciais. – Cuddy respondeu com uma rápida levantada de suas sobrancelhas.

- Seria estritamente negócios, Cuddy. – House apontou num tom persuasivo e balançou sua bengala nas costas.

- Neste caso, você pode encher um copo e nós podemos fazer isso In Vitro. – Cuddy ainda não acreditava que ele falava sério. – Sem sexo. Isto sim são negócios.

House balançou a bengala pra baixo e se inclinou na direção dela. – Mas esse negócio não tem graça.

- Você está usando minha força de vontade de ter um bebê para me levar para a cama? – Cuddy precisava da verdade antes que ela pudesse prosseguir com aquilo.

- Você não iria querer dizer para o, - House pausou, mantendo a palavra _girino_ de escapar de sua boca, - _bebê_ que ele foi criado em momentos de ardor e paixão e não em um vidro?

- Certo. – Cuddy rolou os olhos, arrastando as palavras. – Porque nós temos _muita_ paixão, Hou-

A boca de House estava na dela antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. Claro, House sabia o que estava fazendo e ele sabia que a tinha enfraquecido quando a boca dela não reclamou. House foi quem finalmente a largou.

- Paixão, Cuddy? – House perguntou, deixando-a sem ar.

Cuddy recobrou os sentidos . – Não. Isso foi jogo baixo. Meus hormônios estão-

- Não culpe seus hormônios. – House a cortou. – Admita. Quente e apaixonadamente.

Cuddy suspirou. – House, nós dois sabemos que isso não iria funcionar.

- Fertilização In Vitro é caro e cansativo. – House disse. – Assim como nós dois podemos ver por você estar querendo desistir. Nós vamos manter isso a sete chaves, Cuddy. Eu preciso te lembrar o quanto eu gosto de segredinhos? E então, nós podemos parar quando você engravidar ou quando você se encher.

Cuddy examinou House cuidadosamente. – Porque você faria isso?

- Sexo grátis. – House deu de ombros.

Cuddy deixou escapar um sopro de risada para poder manter sua raiva longe. – O que é exatamente o que eu não quero que-

- São apenas negócios, certo, Cuddy? – House a lembrou da idéia original por detrás dessa idéia. – É tudo que será.

- Você vai usar isso contra mim. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça. – Você vai contar para a sua equipe e então -

- Porquê eu faria isso? – House se afastou de Cuddy. – Para que Cameron possa me dar uma caneca de pai do ano? Eu também não quero que eles descubram nosso joguinho sujo. Estritamente negócios. Um colega ajudando outro.

- É uma ajuda um tanto pesada. – Cuddy disse.

- Tudo por uma boa causa. – House respondeu.

- Você está falando absolutamente sério sobre isso? – Cuddy sabia que mesmo que House a tivesse fazendo de besta o tempo todo, o olhar no rosto dela naquele momento garantiria uma resposta verdadeira dele. – Você pensou sobre tudo isso? Isto não é uma pegadinha ou alguma piada para me fazer parecer idiota.

- Eu falei sério o tempo todo e isso não é uma piada. – House lhe disse.

Cuddy hesitou e sabia que aquela era provavelmente uma idéia horrorosa na qual ela se arrependeria quando o amanhã chegasse. – Começando na segunda, eu estou mais fértil durante a ovulação.

- Te pego às oito. – House lhe deu um leve aceno.

Cuddy lhe deu um olhar e ele sabia que estava escorregando em gelo fino neste assunto. Ela poderia recuar na concordância dela a qualquer momento. Sem mais palavras, House deu a Cuddy um sorriso e saiu sozinho, ambos se perguntando se aquela era realmente uma idéia promissora.


	2. Chapter 2

**11 de abril de 2007**

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou na escuridão, os lençóis da cama apertados no peito nu dela.

- Sim. – Ele murmurou e segurou um gemido enquanto saía da cama dela.

A coxa direita de House estava latejando e ele tinha certeza que ela poderia começar a arder de dor a qualquer momento. Mas, ele não queria que ela soubesse disso. Colocando a cueca, ele pegou sua pilha de roupas.

Cuddy sentou e enrolou o lençol da cama no peito.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu tenho planos. – Ele lhe disse, como uma desculpa para sua rápida saída da cama antes que ele, doloridamente, fizesse seu caminho para o banheiro.

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, House relaxou contra ela. Ele jogou suas roupas exceto a calça. Ele puxou o pote de Vicodin de dentro do bolso e colocou dois comprimidos na boca. House não ousava se mexer com medo de machucar ainda mais a coxa.

Depois de vários minutos, House reuniu força o suficiente para se vestir. Quando ele abriu a porta, Cuddy estava de camisola e sentada na cama. Ela o olhou quando ele emergiu.

- Nós podemos parar com isso se você quiser. – Cuddy lhe disse.

House se esticou para pegar a bengala e se segurou nela.

– Só se você decidir que quer.

- Não, House. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça. – Não jogue tudo isso pra cima de mim. Você está agindo estranho. Eu não quero que isso afete nossa relação.

- Toda interação que nós temos afeta nossa relação, Cuddy. – House disse. – Só depende do grau da ação.

- Você poderia simplesmente ser honesto comigo por um momento e parar de se esconder atrás de quebra-cabeças e jogos? – O tom de Cuddy era de cansado. – Se isto é demais para você, eu não gostaria que você se sentisse obrigado a continuar porque eu-

- Cuddy, - House a interrompeu um pouco mais duro que desejava. Ele fez seu caminho para a cama e sentou ao lado dela. – Eu sei que este não é o método mais convencional de se fazer as coisas, mas nós temos que manter os sentimentos fora disso. É por isso que eu estou indo embora agora.

- Você está certo. – Cuddy respondeu em voz baixa. - Ela levantou a voz. – Mas, House, se você-

- Pára. – House a interrompeu mais com o olhar que ele lhe deu do que com a palavra que disse.

Forçar-se a manter essas noites estritamente profissionais era difícil para Cuddy. Não parecia muito certo, mas a idéia de um bebê a empurrava a diante. Ela apenas espera que isso funcionasse. uma vez que seis meses de tentativas haviam passado, ela poderia chamar aquilo de quites.

House, no entanto, não tinha tanto problema em esquecer. Ele achava mais fácil em tratar aquilo como negócios, como uma simples tarefa que ele era chamado a cumprir. Contudo, ele também viu a maneira como Cuddy tratava o ato deles com um pouco mais de paixão. Ele sempre começava a mostrar a paixão, mas constantemente tinha que lembrar a si mesmo de se conter. Mas era difícil de conter a paixão no moment,o mesmo que fosse fácil de esquecer o sentimento depois.

- Nós faremos novamente amanhã. – House lhe disse e levantou da cama. – Boa noite.

Cuddy não respondeu e House não esperava que ela o fizesse. Ele saiu da casa dela quietamente fechou a porta da frente enquanto saía para o úmido ar de primavera.

**2 de maio de 2007**

House mancou pela clínica e parou ao lado de Cuddy quando ela parou no balcão de enfermagem, examinando uma pasta.

- Bom dia. – House cumprimentou, mas não fez contato visual.

Cuddy lhe deu um olhar e sentiu um aperto no peito. – Bom dia.

House teve certeza que não havia ninguém por perto para escutar. – Como você está?

Engolindo com dificuldade, Cuddy se focou nas palavras que estavam no papel. Elas imediatamente começaram a borrar quando as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. – Minha menstruação começou no fim de semana.

Cuddy fechou a pasta e a colocou entre algumas outras. Apressadamente, ela rumou para as portas. Ela segurou as lágrimas enquanto teve vontade de escapar do hospital. House a alcançou e a parou colocando uma mão no braço dela.

- Tudo bem, Cuddy. – House lhe disse em um tom baixo par que ninguém ouvisse.

- Eu sinto como se tudo isso fosse em vão. – Cuddy puxou o braço para longe de House e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Você achou que iria acontecer na primeira tentativa? – House perguntou, tentando manter contato visual, mas ela o estava evitando.

- Essa foi a segunda tentativa. – Cuddy disse amargamente.

- E nós tentaremos na terceira. – House respondeu.

Cuddy finalmente levantou os olhos para os de House. – Porque você está sendo tão gentil?

- Se isso de repente lhe faz mau, eu estou esperando que você lembre deste momento e esqueça todos os outros comentários que eu já tenha feito sobre você. – House tentou amenizar o humor. – Pense como se fosse um seguro de vida.

Cuddy olhou para longe dele. House olhou ao redor, tendo certeza que ninguém por perto estivesse observando curiosamente.

- Quando nos encontramos para os negócios de novo? House perguntou.

- O sétimo. – Cuddy respondeu, voltando seus olhos para os dele. – É segunda.

- A terceira vez é um charme, certo? – House tocou o cotovelo de Cuddy levemente.

Cuddy fez o melhor pra lhe dar um sorriso, mas saiu muito triste. – A terceira vez é um charme.

**8 de maio de 2007**

- Você está indo?

House se sentou em seu lugar na cama ao lado de Cuddy. Ele olhou pelo ombro para ela enquanto colocava a cueca.

- O encontro de negócios correu bem, certo, chefe? – Ele perguntou a ela e então saiu da cama nos dois pés, tentando não colocar muita pressão sobre a perna direita.

- Ah. – Cuddy pegou a camisola do chão e a colocou pela cabeça. – Certo.

- Não me diga que você esqueceu. – House colocou o jeans. – Cuddy, se isso vai funcionar como você queria-

- Eu sei. – Cuddy o interrompeu, irritada. – Você está certo. Eu só estava... Não, vá.

House pegou a camisa da cadeira no canto do quarto de Cuddy. Ele pegou seu celular e olhou a hora.

- Oh. – Ele murmurou.

- O quê? – Cuddy havia se ajeitado de volta na cama.

- É pouco depois das dez. – House lhe disse e colocou o celular e a camisa de volta na cadeira.

- Tão cedo? – Ela perguntou surpresa, considerando o quão cansada ela se sentia.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

House fez seu caminho de volta para lado da cama em que estivera. Ele levantou o cobertor e deitou. Cuddy o encarou, suas sobrancelhas juntas.

- O que você está fazendo?

House se ajeitou sob o cobertor. – Eu estava contando para o meu vizinho sobre o meu encontro quente desta noite. Obviamente uma mentira, mas ele não sabe disso. Pelo menos ele não saberá, a não ser que eu chegue em casa pouco depois das dez. Isso me entregaria.

Cuddy suspirou. – Você não precisa mentir para mim, House.

- Eu não estou. – House respondeu, seu tom indicando seu ultraje que ela pensasse que ele estava mentindo para ela.

Cuddy passou dedos pelo cabelo dela enquanto se apoiava no cotovelo. – Você deveria ir.

- Você quer que eu arruíne minha reputação? – House perguntou.

- Não são negócios se você ficar. – Cuddy lhe respondeu.

As sobrancelhas de House se juntaram e ele lhe deu aquele olhar. – Eu achei que você queria que eu-

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Cuddy o interrompeu.

- Certo. – House rolou os olhos. – Mas, você é uma mulher, então quando você diz coisas, ou não diz coisas sobre isso, sempre significa algo. Eu espero que você dê a luz a um garoto, Cuddy. Nós não precisamos de mais mulheres coniventes e manipuladoras.

- Eu sou conivente e manipuladora? – Cuddy levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Praticamente. – House respondeu.

Cuddy pensou sobre isso por um momento. – É, de vez em quando.

- Pelo menos você consegue admitir seus defeitos. – House concordou. – É bom.

- Quem disse que são defeitos? – Cuddy lhe perguntou. – Além do mais, se tem alguém com defeito, é você com o Vicodin.

- Vicodin para a dor que eu tenho que suportar desde que você maliciosamente agarrou o músculo da minha coxa. – House retorquiu.

- Cala a boca. – Cuddy disse entre um bocejo cansado e descansou de lado.

Ela percebeu que provavelmente não deveria ter deitado na direção de House, mas ela tinha ficado muito cansada durante o luta verbal deles para virar para o outro lado. Tinha sido um longo dia no hospital e ela não tinha dormido bem na noite anterior. Além do mais, ela se sentia confortável com House na cama com ela, o que a levou a dormir ainda mais rápido.

Uma vez que a respiração dela estava regulada, House se sentiu relaxar. Ele olhou para o relógio na parede e se perguntou se Cuddy tinha notado que na verdade, já passava da meia noite.

Mexendo-se vagarosamente, House pegou em seu bolso o pote de comprimidos. Ele abriu a tampa e engoliu um a seco. Seus negócios com Cuddy estavam forçando sua coxa, mas ele não iria dizer para ela. Ele colocou o pote cautelosamente em cima da mesa ao lado da cama dela.

House virou a cabeça para Cuddy e estudou o rosto brando dela. Enquanto seu olhar passeou pela boca dela antes de se mover para seus olhos fechados, ele esperava que ela estivesse grávida. Tendo visto ela dormindo calmamente, agora ele era capaz de identificar o desapontamento e a tristeza escondidos atrás de um resistente exterior de quando ela estava acordada. E aquilo era mais dolorido de se ver todos os dias do que ter que suportar a dor da coxa.

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato.**

_N/T: fala galera!! Aqui é a Regine. Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic! É a primeira tradução de House M.D. que eu faço. _

_Gostaria de agradecer a autora pela oportunidade, Jillis, thank you so much! :o)_

_Continuem acompanhando!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**5 de Junho de 2007, 14h12.**

O salto alto de Cuddy tinia rápido e afiado no chão duro do corredor. As mãos dela alvoroçadas nas laterais dela e ela apertou os punhos, incapaz de conter sua empolgação.

Forçando a porta de vidro, Cuddy entrou na sala e a sentiu cair num silêncio mortal com sua entrada. A equipe de House, que estava toda sentada ao redor da mesa, a encarou. House parou, no meio da sentença e virou para Cuddy, suas sobrancelhas juntas.

Cuddy, com um largo sorriso no rosto, precipitou-se para House e jogou os braços ao redor dele, o desequilibrando por um momento e fazendo com que ele derrubasse o apagador da lousa no chão.

Após um momento, Cuddy se removeu do abraço em que ela acabara de forçar House a se juntar. Ela olhou para a lousa, que estava agora no chão e tinha uma longa linha preta correndo pelo fim de uma palavra meia escrita.

- Desculpem. – Cuddy imediatamente se desculpou. Ela virou na direção da equipe, sabendo que ela tinha que oferecer a eles uma explicação. – House testemunhou em um caso que nós ganhamos que nos economizou duzentos e cinqüenta mil. É um ótimo dia.

Cuddy ajeitou a blusa e olhou para House por um breve momento antes de dar as costas a ele e sair pela porta.

- O que foi isso? – Chase perguntou, seus olhos permanecendo na figura de Cuddy enquanto ela seguia corredor a baixo.

- Que tipo de caso você testemunhou? – Cameron estava curiosa como sempre.

House levantou a lousa e olhou para sua equipe. – Alguém andou colocando antidepressivos no café dela. É só isso.

- Você deu drogas para ela sem ela saber? – Foreman levantou uma sobrancelha inseguro.

- Isto o surpreende? – Chese perguntou a Foreman.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas. – Não me surpreende.

- Não, eu acho que não. – Foreman deu de ombros.

- Foi idéia do Wilson. – House respondeu, interrompendo a conversa que a equipe dele parecia estar tendo sem ele. – Agora, nós podemos voltar para o que nós estávamos fazendo antes daquela maníaca aparecer?

**5 de junho de 2007, 15h06**

House entrou cuidadosamente no escritório de Cuddy, fechando a porta atrás dele. Cuddy estava sentada em sua cadeira e assinando alguns projetos. Ela parou de escrever quando viu House e seu rosto mostrou seu embaraço.

- Desculpe por aquilo. – ela se desculpou.

- ¨Tudo bem. – House deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse um problema. – Só que todo mundo acha que você está drogada.

- Ah, ótimo. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Então…- House caminhou pelo escritório e examinou o carpete antes de olhar de volta para Cuddy. – Deu positivo?

Cuddy concordou com a cabeça e tentou segurar o sorriso. – Sim, mas eu não quero ficar muito empolgada. Foi... não empolgante antes. Há uma chance de eu falhar e -

- Você não vai. – House a cortou.

- Mas há uma possibilidade. – Cuddy manteve seus olhos nele. – Eu não quero colocar muita pressão este bebê. Se alguma coisa acontecesse-

- Nada vai acontecer. – House lhe disse.

- Eu ficaria completamente devastada em tentar novamente. – ela terminou sua frase, sendo completamente honesta com House. – Começa a ficar mais difícil de se levantar e se empurrar para frente depois que sua esperança é jogada no lixo de novo e de novo.

- Vai funcionar. – House assegurou.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. – Eu devo estar para perder o bebê, se o pessimista está me dizendo que as coisas vão funcionar.

- Você estará bem. – House coçou o olho, cansadamente.

Cuddy enlaçou as mãos. – Estou nervosa. Isso é ruim para o bebê? Eu estive nauseada nos últimos três dias, mas eu não quis fazer o teste de gravidez porque, você sabe, é cedo, mas-

- Cuddy, - House a cortou. – Eu tenho um cara morrendo na cama do hospital com os insuficiência renal e tendo convunções de hora em hora, então se você quer conversar sobre seus problemas com o bebê, eu te aconselho a ligar para uma amiguinha. E por amiguinha, eu não falo sobre seu caso lésbico. A não ser que seja com quem você conversa sobre gravidez.

- Desculpe. – Cuddy balançou a mão. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que nossos negócios estão... encerrados.

- Ótimo. – House concordou.

Cuddy hesitou por um momento. – Obrigada, House.

House deu a Cuddy um sorriso avarento e então saiu do escritório dela. Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, e voltou para seu trabalho.

**21 de Julho de 2007, 22h25**

Cuddy não iria admitir que sentia falta da presença dele, mas algumas vezes ela pensava sobre ter aquele bebê e tudo o que isso envolvia, incluindo o fato de que ela estava sozinha, isso lhe causou um certo pânico e ela desejou que ele estivesse ali. Dependia da noite, de verdade. Seu humor variava, e aquilo sempre influenciava os pensamentos atuais dela.

Numa dessas noites específicas, ela sentia falta dele. Ela sentia falta da companhia que ele a provia quando ela estava quase acostumada a tê-lo por perto por grosseiras cinco ou seis noites por mês. Algumas das noites não incluíam apenas o ato dos negócios, mas também incluía conversas e talvez até um pouco de proximidade. E ela sentia falta daquilo.

Cuddy agarrou o telefone firmemente em sua mão e discou. Ela esperou por três toques até que finalmente ele atendeu.

- Olá, Dr. Quem falando. – House atendeu o telefone, jogado no sofá. Seu identificador de chamadas lhe disse que era Cuddy e ele espero pela resposta dela, mas ela não o fez. – Cuddy, se você está passando um trote pra alguém, agora já pode desligar.

As lágrimas escorriam grossas pela garganta dela. – Você pode vir aqui?

House sentou. Ele não tinha percebido que ela estava triste. – Eu estarei aí logo.

Com aquilo, House desligou o telefone e se forçou a levantar. Ele agarrou sua bengala e começou a coxear procurando seus tênis.

House tinha quase certeza que não ajudaria a relação deles se ele continuasse a responder a cada chamada dela. Ele não queria se tornar dependente dela quando se tratava daquele bebê, mas ele entendeu a atual necessidade dela, o que fez ele concordar em ir vê-la.

Cuddy queria esperar até o terceiro mês antes de falar para os outros sobre sua gravidez caso ela não conseguisse. No entanto, suas crônicas náuseas a entregaram e Wilson descobriu. No momento, House tinha quase certeza que todo mundo no Priceton-Plainsboro sabia da gravidez dela.

Quando House saiu para a noite quente de verão, seus pensamentos o levaram ao Foreman. House reconheceu a sobrancelha levantada em suspeita quando ele ouviu a notícia que Cuddy estava grávida. No entanto, Foreman manteve a boca fechada.

House tinha certeza que a causa da suspeita era que Foreman estava juntando os pontos entre o abraço incomum de Cuddy e sua nova notícia. Além disso, House sabia que Foreman não diria nada, parte porque Foreman não achava que aquilo era problema seu e parte porque ele não queria saber se estava certo sobre aquilo ou não.

**21 de Julho de 2007, 23h01**

Cuddy abriu a porta para House e então se encaminhou de volta para a sala de estar, deixando que ele fechasse a porta da frente sozinho. Quando House entrou na sala, Cuddy já estava de volta ao sofá, com um lenço nas mãos enquanto as lágrimas caíam livremente.

House sentou desajeitadamente na outra ponta do sofá. Ele não gostava de lágrimas.

- Posso pegar alguma coisa para você? – House perguntou. Ele esperava que ela o mandasse para a cozinha e ele não teria que vê-la chorando.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça e fungou. – Não.

- Tudo bem. – House tamborilou os dedos na calça jeans.

- House… - Cuddy hesitou, insegura sobre como ela iria passar a idéia em sua mente. – Quando você disse... disse que era bom que eu... você disse que eu...

- Fala logo, Cuddy. – House disse o mais gentil que ele conseguiu.

Cuddy segurou a respiração para segurar as lágrimas. – Você disse que eu falharia em ser mãe.

House pensou profundamente sobre aquilo. – Não, eu não disse.

- Sim, você disse, - Cuddy respondeu e mais lágrimas caíram. – Quando eu estava com a guarda médica daquela menininha. Alice.

House olhou para Cuddy apático. Ele estava tentando lembrar de alguma menina chamada Alice, mas estava completamente perdido.

Cuddy rolou os olhos. – Ela teve protoporfiria eritropoiética

Ah! House rapidamente se lembrou da garota que ela se referia. A garota tinha urticárias. Ele então relembrou do incidente que Cuddy mencionou. . – Sim, _aquilo._ Aquilo foi uma retratação. Praticamente.

Cuddy desviou seus olhos dele. House juntou as sobrancelhas e sentiu um desmoronamento estranho em seu estômago.

- Foi um dos fatores quando você pensou em desistir de ter um bebê? House ficou surpreso quando aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele estava um pouco chocado também.

- Talvez. – Cuddy admitiu enquanto encarava o chão. – Um pouco.

- Porquê você acreditaria naquilo? – House perguntou, imaginando em tudo que Cuddy poderia considerar, aquilo era provavelmente a pior de todas.

- Você, você sempre está certo como você gosta de exibir. – Cuddy secou os olhos com o lenço.

- E aquele foi o dia que você finalmente escolheu para admitir que eu estou certo? – House a encarou. – E desde quando você se importa com alguma coisa que eu tenho a dizer?

- Eu sempre me importo. – Cuddy respondeu docemente, desejando que ela não sentisse aquela necessidade de dizer isso a ele.

House se esticou e descansou sua mão na de Cuddy. aquilo trouxe seus olhos lacrimosos e vermelhos de volta à ele. Ele prendeu seus olhos nos dela.

- Se há uma coisa que você está fazendo certo, Cuddy, - House começou, tranqüilizador. – é ter este bebê. Agora, chega de dúvidas. O bebê vai se ressentir com você por isso.

Cuddy concordou e seu um pequeno sorriso, suas lágrimas finalmente secando, mesmo que seu rosto ainda estivesse molhado. House devolveu o singelo sorriso à Cuddy.

- Você está bem? – House perguntou.

Cuddy concordou novamente. Ela largou o lenço no sofá e levantou. Ela seguiu através de House para a porta.

House a seguiu com o olhar. – Aonde você vai?

Cuddy virou. – Eu tenho que fazer xixi. Meu útero expandido está pressionando-

- Vai. – House a cortou, colocando uma careta exagerada no rosto.

Aquilo fez Cuddy lhe dar um genuíno sorriso, o que o deixou satisfeito. Quando Cuddy saía da sala, House manteve seus olhos nela, esperando que o bebê tivesse aquele mesmo sorriso genuíno.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato**


	4. Chapter 4

**6 de Agosto de 2007, 16h15.**

Cuddy estava deitada na mesa de exames, esperando ansiosa enquanto a Dra. Janice Philips pegava o gel do ultra-som. A Dra. Philips sorriu para Cuddy e espalhou o frio gel na área entre seus quadris ligeiramente mais largos. Cuddy respirou fundo e fechou os olhos quando a Dra. Philips correu uma câmera pela área de seu osso púbico logo abaixo da barriga dela.

- Está ouvindo esse som? – a Dra. Philips perguntou.

Cuddy ouviu intensamente o rápido batimento causado pela vida dentro dela. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para a Dra. Philips.

- São os batimentos cardíacos do meu bebê? – O som era familiar aos ouvidos de Cuddy. Afinal de contas, ela era uma médica e sua irmã havia passado por duas gravidezes, mas Cuddy tinha que perguntar para confirmar, de qualquer maneira. Ela precisava saber que aquele som estava verdadeiramente vindo de dentro dela.

A Dra. Philips concordou. – São sim.

- Cuddy permitiu que o som invadisse seus ouvidos, desejando que aquilo jamais parasse. Era rítmico e rápido e lindo. Este som era real. Este bebê estava vivo e seu pequeno coração estava batendo. _Seu_ bebê estava vivo e era definitivamente real.

**6 de agosto de 2007, 17h47**

- Alô? – a voz levemente cansada dele soou pelo telefone.

Cuddy estava encolhida em seu sofá, tentando segurar sua felicidade. Ela sabia que House não apreciaria esta ligação, mas ela não pôde se controlar. Ela tinha que falar com ele, lhe contar sobre a fonte de vida dentro dela.

- Eu sei que não deveria lhe importunar com as coisas do bebê – ela começou e abriu um sorriso, - mas eu ouvi os batimentos cardíacos pela primeira vez.

- Bom, então é mesmo um humano, né? – House perguntou parado em sua cozinha enquanto preparava um sanduíche de carne e mostarda.

- Eu nem sei como eu posso lhe agradecer, Greg. – ela lhe disse. Se ele estive com ela naquele momento, ela teria jogado seus braços ao redor dele e o beijado.

House mordeu o sanduíche. – Usando os primeiros nomes agora?

- Eu estou tão... feliz. – Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior.

Mesmo que ela soubesse que deveria manter House fora disso porque eles não tinham mais negócios juntos, ela não se arrependia de ter ligado para ele. Ela sentia que ele precisava saber que este bebê estava vivo e bem.

No entanto, o que Cuddy não sabia era que House estava, na verdade, satisfeito que ela o havia incluído. Aquilo o fez se sentir levemente superior, sabendo que ele estava tendo notícias de primeira mão sobre Cuddy e sua gravidez. Aquilo era muito mais do que qualquer um no hospital, incluindo Wilson. Não que House tivesse ciúmes da amizade de Wilson e Cuddy. Algumas vezes que só queria que ele pudesse conversar tão facilmente com ela como Wilson sempre parecia fazer.

- Wilson disse que você está brilhante. – House descansou seu sanduíche. Ele estava tendo problemas para engoli-lo.

- Você deveria ter ouvido aquilo. – Cuddy disse, sua mente tão cheia dos batimentos cardíacos que ela não ouviu a frase do House. – Era tão _forte._ Era tão... tão, tão maravilhoso, House.

- E de volta aos sobrenomes. – House mancou de volta para a sala e sentou no sofá.

- Este bebê é forte. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça de seu lado do telefone.

- Certo, Cuddy. – House tentou colocar aquilo com desinteresse, mas os sentimentos extasiados dela estavam se espalhando nele, e que era levemente difícil de segurar aquele tom.

- Ah, desculpa, eu entendi. – Cuddy baixou o braço para o sofá depois de passar os dedos pelo cabelo. – Desculpe por te ligar sobre isso. Eu liguei para a minha irmã primeiro, mas ninguém atendeu na casa dela e eu tinha que contar a alguém. Me desculpe. Eu provavelmente estou interrompendo algum jogo de futebol.

- É, futebol. – House rolou os olhos. – Em agosto.

O sorriso ainda não tinha saído do rosto de Cuddy. – Desculpe.

- Tudo... bem, Cuddy. – um sorriso comprimido estava no rosto de House quando ele tentava segurá-lo. Ele manteve a atenção dele nos dedos que tamborilavam sua calça. – Estou feliz por você e pelo pequeno diabinho com um coração valente.

- Obrigada. – Cuddy respondeu docemente. – Eu vou deixá-lo voltar ao seu jogo.

- A temporada de futebol não começa – esquece. – House decidiu desistir. – Tchau, Cuddy.

- Tchau, House. – Cuddy respondeu e desligou.

House esperou um momento antes de apertar o botão para desligar seu telefone. Ele colocou o telefone sem fio no sofá. Ele estava pensando no bebê e nos batimentos cardíacos. As sobrancelhas de House se juntaram, mas sua expressão se suavizou e ele se forçou a se levantar.

Ainda com fome, House seguiu para a cozinha e seu sanduíche. Ele o pegou da pia e deu uma bela mordida. De repente, ele desejava que Cuddy não tivesse ligado para ele. Mesmo que ele estivesse satisfeito há pouco tempo atrás, mesmo que ele sentisse importante que ela precisasse dividir aquilo com ele, de repente ele não queria saber, porque agora ele não conseguia se livrar daquela pequena vontade de ter estado lá _com _ela para ouvir os batimentos do bebê deles.

**20 de setembro de 2007**

House se aproximou de Cuddy enquanto ela seguia para o escritório. – Você está gorda.

- Obrigada. – ela lhe deu uma olhada e empurrou a porta do seu escritório.

- E você está feliz por isso. – House continuou, esboçando um olhar de nojo enquanto ele a seguiu.

-Meus seios estão maiores. – Cuddy se virou para ele vagarosamente para mostrar os seios antes de continuar e dar a volta na mesa e se sentar.

- Eu estava tão distraído com o seu traseiro crescido que não tinha notado. – House levantou as sobrancelhas e mancou em direção à parede dos diplomas dela.

- Claro, como se você não fosse notar que meus seios estão maiores, House. – Cuddy deu uma olhada rápida em alguns bilhetes deixados por sua secretária na mesa dela.

House repentinamente virou na direção dela. – Você sentiu mexer?

- O bebê? – Cuddy perguntou com um recado na mão.

- Não, a sua ovelha. – House responder sarcasticamente.

Cuddy cerrou os olhos. – Achei que não falaríamos sobre as coisas do bebê.

- Só queria ter certeza que o pequeno Mick ainda está vivo. – House deu de ombros e se moveu para a cadeira em frente à mesa de Cuddy. Ele cruzou as pernas casualmente.

- Mick? – Cuddy repetiu.

- Assim como o Jagger. – House deixou um sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

- Você nomeou meu filho de Mick Jagger? – ela o perguntou.

House quis jogar a carta do "meu filho também", mas ele sabia que não poderia. Ele já estava perigosamente próximo para ultrapassar a linha profissional para a pessoal. – Você não gosta do nome?

Cuddy percebeu que sua resposta era óbvia. – E se o bebê for uma menina?

- Dá certo do mesmo jeito. – House deu de ombros de novo e tirou uma sujeira do tênis.

Cuddy observou os movimentos dele e não conseguiu se controlar e perguntou. – Você e a Stacy alguma vez falaram sobre filhos?

- Desculpa? – House levantou a cabeça para poder ver os olhos de Cuddy.

- Se vocês estivessem casados. – Cuddy sabia que não deveria ter perguntado, mas ela não podia voltar a trás. – Vocês teriam filhos? Ou até mesmo não casados. Vocês chegaram a conversar sobre isso?

House parou, pendendo sua cabeça para o lado levemente. – Eu não queria. Ela sim.

- Mas vocês continuaram juntos mesmo sabendo disso? – Cuddy estava surpresa, mas ela tentou esconder isso.

- Sim. – House respondeu e fez um som estranho com a boca. – Ela achava que poderia mudar minha opinião.

- E conseguiu? – Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Stacy é uma das poucas mulheres que consegue.

Os olhos de House se mantiveram em Cuddy até ela finalmente terminar o contato e olhar de volta para a mesa. Após um momento, ela voltou a olhar para House, que tinha voltado a tirar sujeiras do tênis.

- Além de Mick Jagger, quais outros nomes você escolheria? – ela o perguntou. Ela realmente queria uma opinião dele porque geralmente ele era direto e honesto com ela.

- Não escolheria. – House respondeu. – Não planejo ter meus próprios diabinhos.

- Você não pensa nisso? – Cuddy não acreditava nele.

- É difícil pensar em algo que não se quer, Cuddy. – ele respondeu.

Cuddy pensou sobre aquilo por um momento. – Minha irmã batizou o primeiro filho de James. É engraçado porque ele tem os mesmos olhos escuros do Wilson.

- Talvez fosse necessário ter um "Junior" no final do nome, então. – House disse.

Cuddy sabia o que ele estava insinuando e rolou os olhos. – Ela nunca encontrou o Wilson. – Cuddy parou. – E ela batizou o segundo filho de Thomas. Como se escolhe o nome ideal? E se você estiver errado? E se você os chama de Joe quando soaria melhor Theodoro?

- Graças a Deus, para o seu filho, estes nomes são hipotéticos. – House respondeu.

Cuddy cerrou seus olhos nele. – House.

- Com o que você está preocupada, Cuddy? – House perguntou, encostando-se à cadeira. – Você é a mãe. Você é quem deve dar à criança um nome estúpido e ela vai ter que viver com isso gostando ou não.

- Sinto um pouco de amargura. – Cuddy sorriu maliciosamente. – Não gosta de Gregory?

House deu de ombros e se inclinou para frente. – Você gosta de Lisa?

Ela pensou por um momento e então concordou. – Sim.

- Então o nome que você escolher será o melhor. – Ele lhe disse. – Pare de duvidar de si mesma.

- Isto foi... legal. – As sobrancelhas de Cuddy se juntaram em confusão.

- Bem, você é uma chorona irritante quando duvida de si mesma e eu fui ensinado a não usar de força física em uma mulher grávida. – House disse.

- Agradeço a Deus por isso. – Cuddy o olhou.

- Agora, nós_ temos_ um bom nome. – House se encostou novamente na cadeira.

- É. – Cuddy rolou os olhos e voltou para suas mensagens, risonha.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 de outubro de 2007**

Cuddy se aproximou dos dois homens que estavam esperando, praticamente impacientes, no balcão da enfermaria perto da entrada do Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. Cuddy deu a cada um deles um sorriso.

- Menino ou menina? – Wilson perguntou, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Eu não quis saber. – Cuddy disse a eles, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Wilson concordou. – É muito nobre da sua parte.

- Nobre? – House olhou para Wilson como se ele fosse louco. – Como isso é nobre?

- Eu quero ser surpreendida. – Cuddy disse para ambos. Ela havia acabado de voltar da consulta médica e a Dra. Philips a garantiu que elas poderiam dizer o sexo do bebê, mas Cuddy se recusou em saber.

- Desde quando você gosta de surpresas? – House olhava para Cuddy agora como se_ ela_ fosse louca.

Cuddy olhou aborrecida para House. – Algumas vezes não dá pra saber qual é o sexo.

- E algumas vezes eles erram. – Wilson adicionou. – Meu amigo e a esposa pensaram que eles teriam uma garota e compraram todos os suplementos apropriados para uma menina e então era um menino.

- Você não tem nenhum amigo. – House sussurrou para Wilson e então se voltou para Cuddy. – E você não quer saber porque você ainda pensa que vai abortar?

- Não. – Cuddy mentiu.

House sabia que estava certo, mas deixou de lado. – Bem, eu quero saber o sexo.

- Porquê? – Wilson perguntou.

- É, porquê, House? – Cuddy tentou esconder qualquer suspeita.

- Para que eu possa comprar as coisas o bebê, obviamente. – House rolou os olhos.

Cuddy escolheu ignorar House e foi em direção ao escritório e Wilson a observou caminhar por um momento e então seguiu para os elevadores. Ele parou e virou quando notou que House não estava com ele.

House ainda estava observando Cuddy enquanto ela abria caminho pelo caos e finalmente entrou no escritório. Wilson balançou a cabeça.

- Você é insuportável. – Wilson continuou em direção ao elevador, sabendo de House iria investigar profundamente Cuddy.

House mancou pelo caos antes de entrar no escritório da Cuddy. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e então virou para Cuddy, que o encarava da sua cadeira.

- Você realmente não quer saber? – House lhe perguntou.

- Não. – Cuddy abriu um exame e o leu.

- Isto é estúpido.- House respondeu.

Cuddy fechou o exame com força e olhou para House. – Não. Não é. Além do mais, este é o _meu_ filho e eu não quero saber o sexo, então, eu vou esperar.

- Você não acha que chamar o bebê de "filho" o tempo todo é bem abusivo para o pequeno rascunho? – House deu alguns passou pra dentro da sala.

- E desde quando você se importa? – Ela o perguntou.

House deu de ombros. – Só estou curioso para saber qual dos _meus_ garotos chegou à nave mãe.

- Meu bebê não é uma força de vida alienígena. – Cuddy o encarou.

- Por mais que possa ser verdade, eu ainda quero saber o sexo. – House respondeu.

**2 de outubro de 2007**

ouse entrou no escritório da Cuddy e ela estava esticada no sofá, descansando. House bateu a porta para fechá-la, fazendo com que Cuddy pulasse.

- Eu sei qual dos meus soldados chegou. – ele lhe disse com superioridade depois de sua entrada.

Cuddy sentou e gemeu. – House, eu tenho certeza que eles colocaram a minha pasta no cofre e lacrado.

- Eu sei. – House respondeu. – Eu tive um problemão para conseguir pegá-lo. Me custou um pouco mais caro do que...

- Por favor, não estrague - Cuddy o suplicou.

- Eu não vou te dizer. – House a interrompeu e rolou os olhos. – Acalme-se.

- Eu realmente não sei porque você se importa. – Cuddy cruzou os braços no peito.- Nossos negócios acabaram.

- Eu sei. – House disse.

Cuddy lhe mostrou desagrado. – Nós deveríamos passar por isso como se você jamais-

- Você está certa. – House a parou. – Eu estava esperando você riscar esta linha.

- O que você quer dizer? – AS sobrancelhas de Cuddy se juntaram.

- Eu estava zombando de você, Cuddy. – House explicou. – Eu queria ter certeza que você soubesse que isto eram apenas negócios. Não gostaria que alguém tivesse mais sentimentos nesta nossa pequena relação do que o outro. Você passou. Está tudo combinado.

House se virou em direção à porta e a abriu. Cuddy se forçou a levantar, ainda um pouco confusa.

- House.

House se virou para ela e suspirou. – Sim, Cuddy?

- Você fez tudo isso _só_ para provar alguma coisa? – ela o perguntou.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – E porque mais eu faria isso?

- Só para ter certeza. – Cuddy respondeu cautelosamente.

- Sim. – House respondeu.

- Mas, você realmente sabe o sexo do bebê? – Cuddy concluiu, querendo ter certeza que ela havia entendido.

- Sim. – House deu um pequeno aceno e com aquilo, deixou o escritório dela.

**27 de novembro de 2007**

- House? É quase meia-noite.

Cuddy estremeceu contra o frio e se enrolou no cobertor ao redor dela. Suas costas a estavam matando-a, o que a deixou acordada. Aquilo era a única razão dela ainda estar de pé, o que a fez ficar assistindo infomerciais na televisão na sala de estar.

House estava parado na porta da frente, completo com casaco e chapéu. Ele estendeu a mão que segurava uma pilha cheia de envelopes.

- Peguei sua correspondência por engano. – ele lhe disse.

Cuddy puxou a correspondência dele. – Foi quase engraçado da primeira vez, mas agora é indesejado. Pare de mudar o seu caminho para roubar a minha correspondência.

- Não posso fazer nada se o carteiro é incompetente. – House deu de ombros, mas ele estava secretamente satisfeito da sua pequena artimanha para ter um motivo de checar Cuddy.

Cuddy sentiu uma leve pressão e colocou a mão, sentindo o bebê que descansava debaixo de sua pele. Os olhos de House seguiram a mão dela e lá permaneceram.

- Alguma coisa errada? – Ele olhou de volta para ela.

- Nada. – Cuddy sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não iria dizer a House que tinha começado a notar que o bebê respondia ao som da voz dele.

House a estudou, mas não seguiu adiante com suas acusações. – Bem, boa noite, então.

**29 de novembro de 2007**

Wilson, House e Cuddy estavam reunidos no escritório dela. Cuddy estava encostada em sua cadeira, enquanto Wilson estava parado na frente do sofá e House permanecia na frente da porta fechada.

- House, isto foi longe demais, mesmo para você. – Wilson apontou um dedo nervoso para seu amigo.

- Eu duvido disso completamente. – House levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta.

Cuddy levantou a mão. – Por favor, James, acalme-se.

- Ele disse que o câncer da minha paciente desapareceu! – Wilson exclamou.

- Erro do laboratório. – House deu de ombros.

- Câncer no estágio três não desaparece simplesmente e você sabe disso, House. – Os olhos de Wilson estavam queimando House. – Qualquer médico sensato e qualificado teria checado-

- Qualificado? – House repetiu, interrompendo-o. – Ai, isso dói.

Cuddy caminhou para longe de sua mesa. – Chega.

- Ele a _assegurou_ que havia sumido mesmo quando ela o perguntou se os resultados poderia ter dado errado. – Wilson tentou se manter calmo. – Ele sabe muito bem que-

- Eu entendi que ela tem PAP, não? – House estava aborrecido que Wilson estava querendo seu pescoço.

- Mas isso não muda o fato que ela tem câncer, House! – Wilson colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu disse _chega._ – Cuddy parou no meio dos dois. Ela olhou para a porta. – House... o que você estava pensando?

- Eu estava pensando na vida da paciente! – ele respondeu inocentemente.

- Você não pode simplesmente mentir para uma paciente com câncer sobre uma cura miraculosa. – Cuddy lhe disse, aborrecida. Você tem muita sorte desse caso não ter recebido nenhuma atenção pública porque se nós tivéssemos que ir contra isso com uma explicação tão trivial quanto erro de laboratório, isso poderia ter desacreditado este hospital instantaneamente. Isto _nunca_ mais vai acontecer, você me entendeu?

House devolveu o olhar aborrecido de Cuddy. – Bem, ela foi besta em acreditar em mim no começ...

- Você é médico! – Wilson deu um passo em direção ao House. – Ela confiou -

- Nós pagaremos todas as despesas médicas dela. – Cuddy olhou do Wilson para o House. – Graças ao Dr. House. – Ela olhou de volta ao Wilson. – É o suficiente?

Wilson suspirou. – Acho que será.

- Ah, engole isso. – House rolou os olhos para Wilson.

- O maior problema que eu estou tendo com isso, House, é o fato de você nem acha que foi errado sobre o que você fez. – Wilson se aproximou de House e o encarou.

- Eu salvei a vida dela. – House lhe disse.

- Sim, House. – Wilson concordou sarcasticamente. – Através de mentiras e falsa declaração. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Wilson abriu a porta do escritório, House saindo do caminho no momento exato. A porta bateu ao fechar e House olhou para Cuddy.

- O que_ deu_ em você para fazer aquilo? – Cuddy o perguntou, esperando uma resposta verdadeira.

- Eu dei àquela mulher outros vinte anos por mentir sobre uma coisa simples. – House disse. – Claro, ela provavelmente não sobreviverá tanto, mas pelo menos eu fiz o _meu_ trabalho. Pelo Wilson, bem, ele precisa- o que foi isso?

- O quê? – Cuddy esvaziou o rosto de qualquer emoção.

House apontou. – Essa careta que você fez.

- Nada. – Cuddy deu de ombros. – Eu só estou enojada com você.

- É o chatinho chutando? – House olhou para a barriga de Cuddy antes de olhar de volta para os olhos dela. – Mick deve estar chutando por mim.

- Não. – Cuddy observou.

- Mas chutou você. – House sabia que estava certo.

- Não exatamente. – Cuddy tentou disfarçar como se não fosse nada. – O bebê simplesmente se mexe de vez em quando.

- Hum. – House a considerou. – Você fez a mesma cara duas noites atrás quando eu lhe devolvi a sua correspondência. E ontem quando eu entrei no seu escritório enquanto você almoçava. E de novo agora. Alguém deve suspeitar que o bebê gosta de se mexer quando...

- O que quer que seja que você esteja pensando é não. – Cuddy deu um passo para perto dele, tentando se intimidadora.

- Certo. – House concordou com um tom desacreditado.

- Você está errado, House. – Cuddy disse. – Tire esse olhar presunçoso da cara.

House se curvou para mais perto dela. – Você simplesmente odeia o fato que o bebê gosta mais de mim do que de você.

Ele sorriu em deleite e abriu a porta do escritório dela. House mancou para fora, deixando Cuddy sacudir a cabeça levemente, incerta de como ela realmente se sentia sobre o bebê reconhecer a voz do House.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato**


	6. Chapter 6

**20 de dezembro de 2007**

- Não significa não.

House estava seguindo Cuddy pela clinica. Ele certamente não iria aceitar um não como resposta. No entanto, ele queria passar por aquilo calmamente, para que ele não tivesse que surtar.

- Quem disse que eu voltei para falar do meu paciente? – House a perguntou, desejando que ela parasse de andar de um lado para o outro com aquela barriga de oito meses de gravidez dela.

Cuddy parou, respondendo o desejo silencioso dele. – Então, o que você quer?

House parou. O plano de jogo dele estava formado. – Cuddy, eu tenho que dar ao garoto o remédio.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça. – Eu não vou mudar o meu não para um sim só porque você me atormenta constantemente, House. Se você quiser...

Cuddy parou e alcançou uma cadeira da enfermaria, quando ela percebeu que estava a um passo fora do seu alcance. Ela viu bolhas por alguns segundos, mas elas clarearam. House a encarava, esperando que ela continuasse a frase. Claramente, ela não mostrou nenhum sinal aparente de seu desconforto repentino. Ela se recompôs.

- Se eu quiser...? - House repetiu as palavras dela, a antecipação matando-o. Ele estava pronto para brigar.

- Desculpe, - Cuddy disse e recobrou os sentidos. – Se você quer fazer alguma coisa por esse garoto, encontre algo que...

Cuddy fechou os olhos com força enquanto as pequenas bolhas consumiram sua visão. House sentiu a mudança dessa vez porque ele a agarrou no momento em que as pernas dela cederam.

- Ei, devagar. – House sentiu o coração parar e o estômago escorregar pelo corpo.

- Dra. Cuddy, você está bem? – uma enfermeira que passava parou.

- Ela está bem? – Alguém nos fundos murmurou.

- Ela está bem. – House disse um pouco alto demais, querendo convencer a si mesmo mais do que qualquer outro.

- Eu estou bem. – Com a visão clareando, Cuddy recobrou o equilíbrio e ficou ereta.

Embarassada enquanto a cor começava a preencher suas recentes bochechas pálidas, ela seguiu para o escritório. House caminhou ao lado dela, só para o caso dela quase cair no chão novamente.

- Você não deveria estar andando tanto. – Ele comentou baixinho para ela, pousando uma mão no braço dela.

- Pare de se preocupar, eu tenho trabalho a fazer, e a resposta ainda é não. – ela o disse rapidamente.

Cuddy puxou o braço para se livrar de House e bateu a porta na cara dele.

**21 de dezembro de 2007**

House entrou cautelosamente no escritório de Cuddy. Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele. Cuddy estava atrás de sua mesa, olhando algumas pastas. Ela levantou a cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que você achou um jeito de manobrar as pessoas para administrar o medicamento. – Ela lhe disse.

- Você precisa ficar sentada. – Ele lhe disse e mancou até a mesa dela.

Cuddy olhou de volta para os exames. – Eu estou bem.

- Você quase teve um colapso ontem. – House respondeu, tentando manter sua preocupação longe de sua voz.

- Não, eu não tive. – Cuddy levantou a cabeça novamente. – Eu tenho um hospital para administrar, House. Eu não posso simplesmente parar-

- Eu direi isso ao seu chefe quando a criança nascer antes do tempo. – Ele a cortou.

Cuddy suspirou e sentou na cadeira. – Eu não posso sair de licença. Algumas mulheres trabalham até entrarem em trabalho de parto.

- Você não é 'algumas mulheres' – House respondeu. – Você é a Cuddy. – ele estendeu a mão, revelando um prato de sobremesa congelada que ele estivera escondendo. – Aqui. Iogurte congelado com granulado.

- Você esteve escondendo isso o tempo todo? – As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram.

- Não, estava no meu bolso. – House rolou os olhos. – Um prêmio para sentar.

Cuddy pegou a sobremesa dele. – Obrigada.

- Como um cachorro. – ele adicionou.

- Sim, obrigada. – Cuddy colocou o prato na mesa.

- Eu não envenenei isso. – House disse.

- Eu... eu sei disso. – Os ollhos dela encontraram os dele. – É só que... Desde que eu engravidei, eu não gosto de comer isso sem-

- Bolinhos de arroz levemente salgados. – House estendeu a sacola, que ele deu um jeito de manter escondida da visão dela. Ele podia ser praticamente um mágico quando tentava. – Uma mistura de doce e salgado, pelo que eu entendi.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça. – Você não deveria saber disso.

- Wilson me disse. – House deu de ombros. -_ Ele_ não deveria saber disso. Alguém pode pensar que ele é o pai.

- House... – Cuddy precisava dizer a ele que aquilo era próximo a cruzar a linha dos negócios.

- O que foi, Cuddy? – House perguntou. – Você gosta de assistir a Oprah quando pode e você tem uma paixão secreta por suco de tomate. Eu sei de coisas sobre você. Nós trabalhamos juntos. Bolinhos de arroz e iogurte congelado apenas aconteceram de ser outra coisa que eu sei. Isto é ruim?

Cuddy manteve seus olhos nele quando ela pegou os bolinhos. Ela iria dizer que sim, mas decidiu o não por medo que ele saísse com os bolinhos que, inevitavelmente a deixariam ainda mais doida por eles.

- Evite ficar de pé. – ele comandou e abriu os bolinhos para ela.

Cuddy concordou. House se virou e saiu mancando do escritório dela.

**16 de janeiro de 2008**

Cuddy caminhou pelo chão de madeira com suas pantufas rosas. Ela estava usando calças leves e uma camisola enorme. Ambas eram roupas de grávida dadas pela irmã dela. Cuddy chegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta da frente.

- Sim? – Ela perguntou.

House parou na frente da porta dela, com as mãos nos bolsos da capa. Ele entrou na casa dela, forçando-a a sair do caminho para que ele não ficasse mais tempo parado no frio cortante. Cuddy fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Eu preciso do seu consentimento para algo para mim. – Ele tentou chacoalhar o frio da noite do inverno.

- O que a Dra. Kepler diz? – Cuddy achava que era 'não'

- Aquela morcega velha?- House perguntou, juntando as sobrancelhas. – Ela nem mesmo-

- House, ela é mais nova que você. - Cuddy cerrou os olhos.

- Bem, ela não parece. – House pensou na mulher com as sobrancelhas lanzudas e várias linhas grossas de marionetes.

- House, eu coloquei a Dra. Sharon Kepler no comando do hospital na minha ausência. – Cuddy disse a ele cansadamente. – Você precisa responder à ela.

- Cuddy, ela não entende... – House tentou explicar.

- Talvez isso seja bom para você. – Cuddy apontou e pousou as mãos na cintura. – Você já pensou nisso? Que talvez a minha ausência finalmente lhe dará alguns limites?

- Quem precisa de limites quando todos seus pacientes estão morrendo? – House levantou a voz.

- House. – Cuddy lhe deu seu olhar autoritário.

- Eu não pude fazer nada nos últimos dois dias enquanto meu paciente estavelmente vai piorando. – House imediatamente a cortou, precisando que ela visse o ponto dele. – Eu preciso do seu consentimento para um procedimento e eu lhe deixarei sozinha.

- Se eu lhe der permissão para fazer isso, eu estaria desprezando a autoridade da Dra. Kepler. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça. – E foi muito difícil arrumar alguém que estivesse disposto a comandar você.

- Apenas... – House estava sem palavras. Seu paciente estava morrendo e ele poderia ter salvado ele com apenas um procedimento. – Faça isso por mim.

- Não, House. – Cuddy protestou.

- Eu lhe dei um filho! – Ele exclamou, jogando as mãos.

Cuddy suspirou. - Eu estava esperando você jogar esta carta.

- Funcionou? – House perguntou, quase esperançosamente.

- Não. – Cuddy respondeu.

- Por favooor, Cuddy. – House estava começando a se enfurecer se ela continuasse a se negar.

- Eu não vou deixar você jogar a carta do bebê. – Cuddy disse. – O bebê não é um assunto pessoal, certo? Não é nem relacionado ao trabalho. Era o nosso acordo particular de negócios e agora ele já acabou.

- Você está certa. – House concordou, seu tom de voz caindo para a crueldade. – Apenas mantenha isso na cabeça quando você não tiver idéia do que está fazendo.

- House, não faça isso. – Cuddy o pediu, suavizando.

- Não, Cuddy, tudo bem. – House respondeu amargamente.

- Você está tão comprometido. – Ela sabia que estava certa. – Esta foi uma má idéia. Nós jamais deveríamos ter -

- Eu não estou comprometido com você ou com esse diabinho do seu filho. – House se inclinou para ela. – Eu apenas a açulei por tudo isso porque eu não queria ouvir você reclamar do quão sozinha você é.

Cuddy pousou a mão contra o chute onde o bebê se pressionou contra ela, respondendo nas profundezas ao ouvir e reconhecer como o House.

- Você realmente quer dizer isso? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos jamais deixando os dele.

- Claro que sim. – House a encarou. – Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de conversar sobre bebês e nomes, Cuddy? Você achou que tinha mudado repentinamente? Eu ainda sou o Gregory House e eu ainda _Não_ quero filhos. E não quero nada com o seu. Então, o que quer que seja que você pensou que eu tinha...

- Mas _você_ é quem aparece na minha porta para me checar. – Cuddy o encarou, tentando segurar as lágrimas que começaram a se formar. – _Você_ foi quem me forçou a tirar a licença_ você_ é quem sabe dos meus desejos e quando-

- Eu só fiz aquilo para não ter que ouvir você chorar e se queixar o tempo todo. – House respondeu e deu um suspiro exagerado.

- Você não acha que eu poderia ter cuidado de mim mesma? – Cuddy o perguntou.

- Não.

House estava machucando ela, ele sabia disso, mas não podia parar de qualquer maneira. Ele se sentia traído por Cuddy. Ela tinha uma parte dele crescendo dentro dela e ele não se deu conta que ele realmente se importava tanto. Aquilo o aborrecia. Ele não queria se importar.

Não era culpa da Cuddy por querer ter um filho e achar uma maneira de tê-lo. Não era culpa da Cuddy que ele não conseguia suportar o fato que ela estava tento um filho que ele ajudou a fazer. E certamente não era culpa da Cuddy sua inabilidade de _dizer_ a ela o quanto ele realmente se importava sobre tudo aquilo. No entanto, ele jogou tudo aquilo sobre ela e a Dra. Kepler era a desculpa dele fazer tudo aquilo.

- Vá embora.- Cuddy o empurrou para a porta.

- Tudo bem, Cuddy. – House se moveu para longe de Cuddy e abriu a porta da frente. – Eu posso suportar a Kepler sozinho.

- Ótimo! – Cuddy gritou atrás dele pela porta da frente antes de batê-la o mais forte que ela conseguiu.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato**


	7. Chapter 7

**5 de fevereiro de 2008 19h03**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – House entrou no escritório de Cuddy e ela congelou, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo de não deveria estar.

Cuddy colocou um pasta na mesa. – Apenas vendo alguns papéis que eu assinei. O quê você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Cumprindo algumas horas extras porque eu sou muito dedicado à minha profissão. – House respondeu e fechou a porta do escritório dela.

- Uh- huh.- Cuddy concordou e rolou os olhos. – Como você está se virando com a Dra. Kepler?

- Fantástico!! – O entusiasmo zombeteiro de House fez Cuddy sorrir. – Ela é um pêssego!

Cuddy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não foi isso que eu ouvi.

House segurou seu sorriso malicioso. – O que foi que você ouviu?

- Você é arrogante, - Cuddy começou, repassando toda a lista na cabeça, - auto incriminador, desobediente-

- E alguma coisa disso é novo? – House a interrompeu e caminhou para o meio do escritório. Seus olhos seguiram até sua enorme barriga. – Posso ver que Mick ainda está causando aí.

House não levantou os olhos imediatamente. Ele estava incerto se ela iria perdoá-lo com as coisas do bebê depois do último encontro deles.

- Sim, mas eu só estou atrasada uma semana. – Os olhos de Cuddy estavam nele. – Não estou preocupada.

House levantou a cabeça com aquilo. – Eu posso ajudar com isso.

- O quê? – As sobrancelhas de Cuddy se juntaram.

- Ajudar a induzir o parto. – O rosto de House mostrava um pensamento travesso. – Eu ouvi que sexo ajuda bastante quando-

- Nem tente terminar. – Cuddy lhe apontou um dedo.

House a encarou. – Não faz seu tipo?

- Não. - Cuddy rumou para a porta do escritório. – Além do mais, eu quero chegar em casa.

- Você ainda pode dirigir com essa coisa? – House indicou o estômago dela.

Cuddy parou e o observou. – Mesmo que você não acredite em mim, eu ainda posso cuidar de mim mesma, House.

- Eu sei que você pode cuidar de si mesma. – House rolou os olhos. – Eu estava tentando te infernizar antes, Cuddy. Eu só queria que você me desse a permissão para-

- Para de falar. – Ela o cortou.

- O quê?

- Pare.de.falar. – os olhos de Cuddy estavam presos aos deles.

- Porquê? – House perguntou, levemente confuso.

Cuddy deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. – Você está fazendo Mick socar a minha bexiga.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se ele sente a necessidade de mostrar à mamãe quem é que manda. – House deu de ombros.

- Boa noite, House. – Cuddy continuou em direção à porta.

House caminhou ao lado dela. – Eu vou levá-la ao seu carro.

Cuddy parou. – Eu não quero.

- No único momento que eu tento ser um cavalheiro, você se nega. – House disse. – Talvez o cavalheirismo _esteja mesmo_ morto.

- Você ainda precisa pegar seu casaco e a mochila, e eu estou muito cansada para esperar. – Cuddy lhe disse.

- Tudo bem. – House respondeu. – Você vai pelo menos me deixar a abrir a porta do escritório para você?

Cuddy esperou e House se aproximou e abriu a porta para ela. Ela passou e ele a seguiu. Uma vez no saguão, House deu a Cuddy um último olhar antes de seguir para os elevadores enquanto ela deixava o prédio.

**5 de fevereiro de 2008, 19h16.**

House saiu no ar frio. Não era tão ruim, exceto pelo vento. A luz do carro de Cuddy chamou sua atenção. A porta do motorista estava aberta e Cuddy estava sentada no carro, imóvel. House correu para o carro da Cuddy o mais rápido que sua coxa permitiu.

Chegando no carro dela, House examinou o lado do motorista. Cuddy estava lá, olhando para a frente, e ereta. Ela olhou para House.

- Cuddy? – House perguntou, mostrando preocupação.

Cuddy engoliu com dificuldade. – Minhas calças estão molhadas.

- Sua bolsa estourou? – House perguntou e olhou para a calça dela, mas sua visão estava bloqueada pela visão da barriga dela.

- Com certeza que sim. – Cuddy respondeu. – Estou com medo que se eu tentar sair, vai escorrer tudo no carpete.

- Você está prestes à dar a luz e você está preocupada com o carpete do carro? – House a perguntou, inseguro se ele ainda estava conversando com a Cuddy.

Cuddy encarava o nada novamente e agarrou o volante. – Eu não vou ter esta criança.

- Cuddy – House ficou levemente irritado.

- Não. – Cuddy o interrompeu.

- O quê? – House perguntou. – Você gosta tanto de estar grávida que quer manter o bebê aí dentro para sempre? Isto é completamente insano. Vamos.

- Não. – Cuddy recusou.

House tocou o braço dela levemente. – Eu te ajudo a entrar no hospital.

- Não, House. – Cuddy puxou o braço.

- Você não vai ter este bebê dentro do seu carro. – House lhe disse.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Cuddy, isso é ridículo. – House se inclinou para perto dela quando ela se recusou a olhar para ele. – Você tem que-

- Eu não tenho que fazer nada. – As palavras de Cuddy eram rápidas e fortes.

- Ótimo. – House levantou e se afastou.

Cuddy finalmente olhou de volta para ele. – Não me deixe.

- Cuddy- House começou a alguns passos de distância.

- Por favor, - Cuddy suplicou. – Apenas... espere comigo. Até eu poder... só espere.

House parou e então concordou, caminhando de volta ao carro dela. – Tudo bem.

**5 de fevereiro de 2008, 19h34.**

- Já está pronta?

House havia sentado no chão, as pernas esticadas na frente dele. Ele olhou para Cuddy, que estava na mesma posição e encarava o horizonte.

- E se eu não puder fazer isso?- Ela perguntou calmamente, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você não poderia ter pensado nisso nove meses atrás? – House perguntou, olhando pra cima, para ela.

- Eu sempre pensei neste... momento. – Cuddy repentinamente recobrou sua atenção e olhou para o homem sentado no chão ao lado do carro dela. – House, e seu eu _não_ puder fazer isso? E se criar esta criança sozinha é uma má idéia? Eu terei que cortar minhas horas no hospital e seu vou criar um filho. E se eu não conseguir fazer os dois? Trabalho e maternidade?

House a encarou. – Sério, Cuddy, nove meses atrás teria sido um ótimo momento-

- House, por favor! – As sobrancelhas de Cuddy se juntaram em seu nervosismo. – Você não entende. E se eu _falhar_ com este bebê?

House deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. – Porque você fez isso?

- O quê? – Cuddy o perguntou, uma contração dolorosa obrigando-a a fazer uma careta.

- Porquê você quer saber isso? – House a estudou, sabendo que ela estava começando com as contrações. – Porquê você quis passar pela gravidez?

- Eu... queria um filho. – Ela lhe disse.

- Certo... – Aquela não era a resposta que ele estava esperando ouvir.

Cuddy percebeu e continuou. – Eu queria algo a _mais_. Eu queria ser _parte_ de alguma coisa maior. Amar e se importar com alguém mais do que comigo mesma. Os laços entre mãe e filho. – Ela parou e diminuiu o tom. – Eu não queria ficar sozinha, também. Isso me faz egoísta? Ter um filho para não ficar sozinha? Eu sou egoísta. Eu sou horrível-

- Cuddy, pára. – House a interrompeu. Ele não poderia deixar ela continuar a fazer aquilo consigo mesma.- _Eu_ sou egoísta. Não você. Com certeza, você quer um filho para lhe fazer companhia, mas fazer isso com o seu corpo para ter um filho faz parecer bastante altruísta para mim.

- Eu não sei. – Cuddy olhou de volta ao pára-brisa.

House ainda mantinha seus olhos nela. – Mudou alguma coisa? Você ainda quer tudo isso? Ser... parte de algo metafísico ou qualquer outra coisa ou qualquer porcaria que você está tentando ser?

O silêncio predominou enquanto Cuddy pensava naquilo. Ela concordou. – Sim, eu quero.

House se levantou dolorosamente. Ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Então, vamos.

Cuddy encarou a mão esticada de House antes de se esticar e colocar a mão dela na dele. Ela escorregou no banco e ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. Cuddy pousou a mão livre dela na parte de baixo da barriga e sentiu a dor novamente. House a observou e esperou até a contração passar. Depois daquilo, Cuddy fechou a porta do carro e caminhou com House para dentro do hospital.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato**


	8. Chapter 8

**5 de fevereiro de 2008, 21h52 **

- Você ligou para a minha irmã? – A voz dela estava desesperada e ela sabia daquilo, mas ela estava nervosa, agitada, ansiada, e em grande necessidade de sua irmã, Dory.

- Sim. – House a confirmou pela terceira vez enquanto sentava na cadeira no canto do quarto do hospital.

- E ela está a caminho? – Cuddy deixou escapar antes de pressionar os lábios para não chorar com as dores das contrações.

House a observava a cada vez que a dor transpassava o rosto de Cuddy. Ele nunca fora tão feliz na vida em ser homem como naquele momento. – Ela estará aqui em minutos. Você deveria tomar alguma coisa para a dor.

- Não. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça, a dor se dissipando. – Eu não quero.

- Recusar os analgésicos não te faz nobre, Cuddy, só estúpida. – House lhe disse.

- Você não está ajudando. – Cuddy respondeu, encarando-o.

- Como estamos indo? – A Dra. Philips perguntou animada enquanto entrava no quarto da Cuddy.

- Ela quer analgésicos. – House falou de seu canto.

Cuddy ainda o encarava. – Não, eu não quero.

- Como você se sente? – Dra. Philips olhou a ficha de Cuddy e então checou o relógio.

- Tudo bem. – Cuddy expirou na direção da Dra. Philips enquanto tentava regular sua respiração para fazer a dor diminuir.

- Vou checar o progresso, tudo bem? – A Dra. Philips fechou a ficha e a deixou de lado antes de se aproximar de Cuddy.

- Eu vou sair. – House levantou da cadeira no canto do quarto.

- Não, fique. – Cuddy lhe disse.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão amigo da Lisa, Dr. House. – A Dra. Philips disse a House antes de sentar –se num banquinho ao lado da cama.

- Eu sou o pai. – House respondeu.

- House. – Cuddy estava esfaqueando-o com os olhos.

- O quê? – House a perguntou inocentemente. – A Dra. Philips entendeu a piada.

Os olhos de Cuddy pararam na Dra. Philips que estava, de fato, rindo do que ela somente poderia imaginar ser uma piada. Cuddy olhou pra House, que levantou as sobrancelhas marotamente.

- Eu espero ganhar um aumento se eu ficar por perto. – House disse à Dra. Philips.

- Eu também. – A Dra. Philips gracejou.

Cuddy deixou um gemido escapar quando foi atingida por outra forte contração. Suas junções ficaram brancas quando ela agarrou as barras da cama hospitalar.

- Suas contrações estão definitivamente mais constantes. – A Dra Philips comentou e arrancou as luvas de látex.

House saiu do caminho e deu as costas enquanto a Dra. Philips examinava Cuddy. Ele serpenteou para o topo da cama e olhou para Cuddy. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela respirou profundamente e soltou.

- Oito centímetros. – A Dra. Philips informou para Cuddy. – É uma questão de tempo agora. Eu ainda posso lhe dar alguma coisa para dor, se você quiser.

- Não, eu não quero. – Cuddy sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso é tão masoquista, Cuddy. – House olhou para ela, desejando tirar o cabelo do rosto dela, mas não teve confiança para fazer.

- Tudo bem. – Cuddy inspirou. – Eu posso suportar.

- Tudo bem, então eu estarei de volta daqui a pouco. – A Dra. Philips falou para ela. – E não empurre antes da hora.

Cuddy concordou, sinalizando que ela tinha entendido. House observou a Dra. Philips sair e então se virou para Cuddy.

- É, como se ela tivesse outras pacientes parindo nesse momento para cuidar. – House rolou os olhos.

Outra onda de dor consumiu Cuddy, rendendo que ela foi incapaz de responder ao House. Ela choramingou e tentou agarrar a barra outra vez, mas House colocou sua mão na dela. Ela pegou e apertou, House apertou de volta o suficiente para ajudá-la a suportar a dor.

**5 de fevereiro de 2008, 23h13.**

- Você vai ter que fazer força, Lisa. – A Dra. Philips estava na ponta da cama, completamente preparada para fazer o parto enquanto duas enfermeiras esperavam uma de cada lado.

- Eu não posso. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava continuar respirando regularmente.

- Você pode fazer isso, Lisa. – A voz confortante da irmã mais nova de Cuddy a encorajou.

A irmã de Cuddy, Dory, tinha chegado e estava ao lado dela na cama, segurando a mão dela firmemente. House havia permanecido na sala, encostado na parede. Ele não queria interferir e sentiu que ali não era seu lugar agora que Cuddy tinha a irmã.

- Está indo muito rápido, precisa ir mais devagar. – Cuddy falou rapidamente antes de gritar de dor.

- O bebê está saindo – A Dra. Philips disse.

Lágrimas escorreram dos cantos dos olhos de Cuddy. Aquilo era quase insuportável. Ela estava agradecida por Dory estar ao lado dela. Era confortante saber que alguém que já havia passado por aquilo duas vezes estava ao lado dela lhe assegurando que ela poderia fazer aquilo.

- Lisa, me escuta. – Dory falou gentilmente. – Você está quase lá. Você pode fazer isso.

- Podemos parar e continuar? – Cuddy perguntou mesmo sabendo que era um pedido irracional e impossível. – Eu nem mesmo sei... foi tão curto... como eu cheguei _aqui?_

- O parto do James foi bem rápido, também, mas você _pode_ fazer isso. – Dory a assegurou. – Respire fundo.

- Tudo bem, Lisa, eu preciso que você empurre. – A Dra. Philips lhe disse.

Cuddy gritou novamente enquanto ela era acertada por outra contração forte. Agarrando a mão da irmã, os músculos dela se tensionaram, as costas dela gritaram de dor, e ela empurrou. House observou, prendendo a respiração sem nem perceber que estava fazendo.

- Você consegue. – Dory acenou. – Você está indo muito bem.

- Como você está, Lisa? – A Dra. Philips perguntou, olhando para ela.

Cuddy sabia muito bem que havia lágrimas por todo seu rosto e que provavelmente deveria estar horrível. Ela ainda sabia que House ainda estava na sala e via ela parecer completamente horrorosa. No entanto, tudo aquilo desapareceu quando comparado à dor que ela estava sentindo. Era como se alguém estivesse tentando rasgá-la enquanto colocava fogo ao rasgar, para dar um exemplo gentil, claro.

- Ela está bem. – Dory falou pela irmã.

Sentindo outra contração chegando, Cuddy sacudiu a mão da irmã com ainda mais força.

- Tudo bem, eu quero um empurrão agora, Lisa. – A Dra. Philips se inclinou.

Cuddy empurrou, querendo apenas que a dor passasse. Ela sabia que não duraria para sempre. Ela sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria acabar. No entanto, aquilo parecia distante para ela e ela se perguntou como as mulheres conseguiam passar por aquilo durante horas.

- Eu peguei a cabeça. – A Dra. Philips falou alto.

House ficou tenso do outro lado da sala. O bebê estava saindo. O bebê estava quase nascendo e fazendo parte _deste_ mundo. Ele olhou o relógio. O bebê nasceria antes da meia-noite.

A Dra. Philips trabalhou com o bebê agora que a cabeça estava completamente para fora. – Mais um empurrão, Lisa e este bebê vai sair de uma vez só.

Cuddy concordou, mesmo que estivesse completamente exausta. Dory se inclinou para a irmã e lhe deu um aperto forte na mão.

- Você consegue, Lisa,- Dory disse. – Mais um empurrão.

Ainda concordando, Cuddy gritou enquanto empurrava com outra contração. A dor diminuiu consideravelmente e tudo o que Cuddy queria fazer era fechar as pernas e deixar que o alívio percorresse toda aquela sensação de dor se dissipando. Ela olhou para baixo e viu a pequena coisinha coberta de fluídos. Uma coisinha que era _dela._

Depois que a Dra. Philips limpou a boca e o nariz do bebê, ela a enrolou num cobertor e a colocou no peito de Cuddy. Havia uma enfermeira ao lado de Cuddy, limpando o bebê. Cuddy agarrou o bebezinho, a maior sensação de euforia a preenchendo, uma sensação que ela nunca fora capaz de descrever efetivamente.

- É uma menina. – A Dra. Philips lhe disse e então olhou para House. – Você quer cortar o cordão?

House foi trazido de seu transe de observar o bebê que agora chorava. Ele olhou para a Dra. Philips e percebeu que ela sabia que o bebê era, de fato, dele. Ele hesitou.

- Provavelmente isso vai te dar uma folga extra. – A Dra. Philips disse para ganhar a confiança de House, assegurando-o que ela manteria aquilo confidencialmente. Ela o alcançou um par de luvas látex.

House olhou para o bebê novamente e aquilo o atingiu com força, que ela era seu bebê também. Depois dessa noite, House tinha certeza que Cuddy gostaria de ter o controle total sobre a criança e que aquilo o excluía de qualquer interação com ela. Depois de tudo, os negócios particulares deles estavam finalizados e seria estranho se ela o incluísse em alguma coisa, especialmente no hospital.

Com aquilo na cabeça, House mancou pela sala e pegou as luvas da Dra. Philips, querendo fazer pelo menos uma coisa por sua filha enquanto ele ainda tinha uma chance.

* * *

**Continua... Tradução by Regine Manzato**


	9. Chapter 9

**15 de Fevereiro de 2008 **

House bateu na porta pela terceira vez. Agora, ele estava começando a se preocupar. As luzes estavam acesas dentro da casa dela, mas ela não abriu a porta. Sabendo que ele não poderia simplesmente continuar lá fora, ele encontrou a chave escondida e abriu a porta da frente.

O choro entrou em seus ouvidos primeiro. Os olhos dele caíram na porta do quarto fechada, a fonte do grito alto do bebê atrás da porta.

- Cuddy? – House chamou, mas não recebeu resposta.

Mancando pelo corredor, ele bateu na porta do quarto. Quando ela não respondeu, ele abriu a porta com força. A luz do banheiro dela estava acessa, o pequeno bebê estava gritando no berço, e Cuddy não estava à vista.

House olhou o bebê antes de caminhar para o banheiro. Seus olhos enxergaram Cuddy, de pijama, sentada na banheira e abraçando os joelhos no peito. House a encarou até ela levantar o rosto manchado de lágrimas na direção dele.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça e o olhar que ela lhe deu disse tudo. Ele se moveu cuidadosamente no banheiro e se sentou no vaso.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou sobrepondo o barulho do bebê chorando.

- Você estava certo. – Ela lhe disse, baixando seus olhos para o fundo da banheira.

- Estava?- House levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso. – Cuddy disse vagarosamente, as palavras que se repetiam em sua cabeça finalmente tiveram a chance de serem faladas em voz alta. – Ela não vai parar de chorar, meus seios _doem_, e eu não consegui dormir nem um pouco, e eu estou completamente exausta.

House levantou do vaso e deu a mão para Cuddy. Ela olhou a observou, antes de desviar os olhos. House deu um tapinha no ombro dela. Cuddy olhou de volta à mão dele, além dela, e a pegou. Ele a ajudou a sair da banheira e a levou de volta ao quarto.

- Você não a viu desde que ela nasceu. – Cuddy disse amargamente. – E você nem mesmo ligou ou me visitou enquanto todo mundo-

- Não fazia parte do nosso acordo. – House a cortou.

- Eu _sei._ – Cuddy falou. – Mas,_ ainda assim,_ você poderia-

Cuddy parou quando House encostou a bengala na madeira pintada de branco do berço. Ele se abaixou e pegou o bebê que chorava. Ele a encostou no corpo dele, encarando aquele rostinho vermelho enquanto as lágrimas escorriam daqueles dois olhos fechados com força.

House levantou a menina um pouco e gentilmente a colocou contra o peito dele, o corpo dela suportado pelo braço dele, enquanto a outra mão ajudava a cabeça dela cuidadosamente a descansar sobre o ombro dele. Cuddy observou aquilo, se perguntando o que House estava mesmo fazendo. Ela nunca tinha visto ele segurar um bebê. Jamais.

- Do que você chamou ela mesmo? – House perguntou, olhando para Cuddy.

- Sarah Renée. – Cuddy respondeu.

- Certo. – House levantou as sobrancelhas e então começou a falar com o bebê. – É Mick Jagger. O verdadeiro Mick Jagger nasceu, na verdade em Julho, não em Fevereiro, no caso de você estar se perguntando. E o nome dele é Michael Philip, mas ele gosta de Mick, assim como você.

Cuddy observou enquanto House falava com o bebê dela. A idéia de House era simples. Ele falaria com a criança, permitindo que ela ouvisse sua voz, _sentisse_ sua voz, para poder reconhecer aquela voz que ela respondia dentro da barriga. Até agora, estava funcionando.

- Como todos os bons músicos, - House continuou, - especialmente se eles faziam parte dos Rolling Stones, Mick teve muito sucesso e ficou muito popular. Eu entendo que você não sabe o que os Rolling Stones são _agora_, exclua a música, mas você algum dia vai saber da grandeza deles.

O bebê tinha acalmado. Ela não estava dormindo, mas estava confortada. House deixou o bebê descansar nele e olhou para Cuddy. Ela o observava.

- Eu odeio você.

Cuddy foi até o lado dela na cama e sentou. Ela se encostou na cabeceira da cama e respirou fundo. A choradeira finalmente tinha parado, mas a dor de cabeça dela não tinha passado. House abaixou o bebê e ele estava com ela no peito dele novamente e então ele a colocou no berço.

Quando ela não recomeçou a chorar, House pegou a bengala e caminhou para o outro lado da cama. Ele se abaixou e observou Cuddy. Ela o olhou, e então olhou de volta para suas mãos enquanto as lágrimas caíam.

- Minha filha gosta mais de você do que de mim!- Cuddy exclamou entre lágrimas e elas começaram a cair mais rápido.

- Não, ela não gosta. – House respondeu.

- Sim, ela gosta! - Cuddy lamentou em resposta.

House suspirou. – Cuddy...

- Ela até responde quando você a chama de Mick Jagger! Cuddy enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

House quase riu e ele teria feito se estivesse em outra situação. – Não, ela não responde. Ela nem sabe o que eu estou dizendo.

House puxou a Cuddy para ele, o que era um pouco estranho da parte dele, mas aquilo passou despercebido e ela se encostou no peito dele enquanto chorava. As frustrações dela e seu estado emocional extenuado fizeram ela chorar até se enxarcar. No entanto, ela ainda se sentia mau que House tinha que ser aquele que cuidava dela, especialemente desde que ela tentou provar que poderia cuidar daquilo sozinha.

House, contudo, queria estar ali por Cuddy e se voluntariou no momento que entrou na casa dela. Além disso, ele estava satisfeiro quando o choro dela parou e ela caiu no sono nos braços dele.

**25 de Março de 2008.**

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – Cuddy pediu animadamente enquanto ela abria a porta da casa dela.

House entrou e levantou duas sacolas cheias de fraldas. – Eu achei que estava lhe fazendo um lhe trazendo as fraldas.

- Sim. – Cuddy pegou as sacolas e as colocou no chão. – Eu preciso que você me faça outro.

House a encarou. – Cuddy.

- Por favor, House. – O desespero na voz de Cuddy o manteve de ir embora naquele momento. – Só vai levar um minuto.

- O que é? – House suspirou.

- Você pode alimentar a nenê? – Cuddy perguntou esperançosamente. Ela se sentia muito melhor depois de tudo. Claro, ela ainda estava imensamente exausta, mas as coisas do bebê estavam um pouco mais fáceis agora que ela sabia que já _conhecia_ a filha.

- Desculpa? – House perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não me dê esse olhar. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça e foi até o quarto, House a seguindo. – Eu estou tentando dar mamadeira para a Sarah. Ela se irrita porque ela quer o peito, não a mamadeira.

- Todos nós queremos. – House sorriu maliciosamente.

Cuddy olhou de volta para ele. – House, por favor.

Cuddy entrou no quarto e seguiu para o berço. House permaneceu no corredor.

- Eu não acho- House fez uma careta, olhando para dentro do quarto. Cheirava a talco de bebê.

- Você já está aqui e ela fica melhor quando toma a mamadeira com outra pessoa. – Cuddy se aproximou do berço e levantou o bebê nos braços. – Faltam uns vinte minutos para ela tomar uma mamadeira. Por favor. Já que você está aqui.

House suspirou. – Uma vez que ela tenha tomado, eu posso ir?

- Obrigada. – Cuddy concordou. – Sim.

Cuddy caminhou para o quarto e House voltou e encostou a bengala na parede. Cuddy colocou a filha que vestia um babador branco nos braços dele e foi para a cozinha. House olhou para o bebê, que o encarava.

Um pouco incerto, House balançou o bebê gentilmente nos braços. Quando ele ouviu Cuddy se aproximando, ele parou imediatamente. Cuddy estendeu a mamadeira para ele. House a pegou e tentou dar à menina. Demorou pouco mais de um minuto até o bebê pegar o bico e voltado a encará-lo.

- Ela tem os seus olhos. – Cuddy estava observando a filha.

- Isso pode mudar. – House respondeu e desejou devolver a criança para Cuddy, mas ela não estava olhando para ele. – Além do mais, ela parece com você.

- Você acha que eles vão notar que ela tem os mesmos olhos que você?

House balançou a cabeça. – De novo. Eles mudarão de cor, Cuddy. E quem?

Cuddy finalmente levantou os olhos para ele. – Wilson, sua equipe. Eu não sei sobre Foreman ou Chase, mas a Cameron talvez.

- Eu não sou a única pessoa no mundo com esses olhos azuis. – House lhe disse. – Além do mais, a maioria dos recém- nascidos têm.

- Eu sei. – Cuddy o cortou e se aproximou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos fininhos de sua filha. – Mas eles são dramaticamente idênticos aos seus. Além do mais, os olhos dela eram mais escuros. Eles clarearam.

- Isso não significa nada. – House respondeu, mas sentiu um pequeno centelho de alegria de que talvez sua filha tivesse a cor de seus olhos. Ele continuou. – E se alguém achar que descobriu e tiver coragem de perguntar, nós podemos dizer que eu doei o esperma. Tecnicamente, foi tudo o que aconteceu.

- Junto com o sexo. – Cuddy levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando de volta para ele.

- Porque você está dificultando as coisas? – House perguntou e brincou com a mamadeira com o bebê.

- Eu... não estou. – Cuddy respondeu.

- O que a Mick acha? – House olhou de volta para a criança em seus braços.

- House, por favor pare de chamar a minha filha de Mick. – Cuddy colocou as mãos na cintura. – Ela tem um nome.

- Não tão legal quanto Mick Jagger. – House lhe disse. – Ela não parece se importar.

Cuddy cerrou os olhos. – Bem, eu sim.

- Mick Jagger. – Ele disse para o bebê, que cuspiu o bico da mamadeira da boca. House olhou para Cuddy. – Viu? Ela adora isso.

- A _Sarah _acabou de perder apetite por causa do nome. – Cuddy devolveu com um sorriso malicioso.

House olhou para o bebê, que repentinamente sorriu para ele. Cuddy franziu as sobrancelhas, sabendo que House iria dizer que o bebê gostava do nome, por isso sorriu. No entanto, quando House não respondeu, Cuddy se preocupou, se perguntando que resposta estaria se formando naquela cabeça que poderia ser pior.

- Esse sorriso. – House levantou seus olhos para Cuddy, enquanto o olhar em seu rosto a fez relaxar. – É todo seu.

* * *

**Fim. Tradução by Regine Manzato**

_N/T: Então pessoas.. é isso. Esta fic maravilhosa, escrita pela Jillis tem uma continuação, já que o nome da fic é um verso de uma música, "I will give you a garden where your flowers can bloom"._

_Então, a continuação da fic, obviamente chama-se "Onde suas flores possam florescer" E sim, eu vou traduzir a continuação porque ela é linda, assim como essa. _

_Eu e a Jillis esperamos que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic, e acompanhem a continuação, que é simplesmente fantástica!_

_Uma amostra do que a seqüência dessa fic é:_

_Passaram-se pouco mais de oito anos desde que Cuddy dera a luz à sua filha. A vida de Cuddy está praticamente ajustada com tudo o que ela criara para ela e sua filha. Quer dizer, até House decidir cruzar a linha de seus negócios. _

_Então... o que acham??_


End file.
